Long Story Short
by GONNNNNNNEEEEE
Summary: May is stuck being Drew's fan girl. how will end, well you probably know how this story ends. CONTESTSHIPPING
1. Chapter 1

ENJOY _**BEWARE A LITTLE RANDOM...poorly written, NOT ALL MY STORIES ARE LIKE THIS**_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

May woke up remembering the best day of her life...

_**the previous day flashback**_

"i hate you drew"

"well i did win the dare"

May's hair was now green and she is wearing the same outfit as drew

"i don't want to be a fangirl for a whole day"

_**a flashback in the flashback**_

_**"drew if you do a cannonball off the highdive i will be a fangirl for a whole day"**_

_**"you're on May"**_

_**ending the flashback in the flashback**_

"Fine" may goes to a micro phone "I LOVE YOU DREW IM YOUR NUMBER ONE FAN FOREVER!!" may screamed

**at the pool**

may is wearing a black bikini. drew blushed

"nice swimsuit "

"oh that so much drew. that means a lot." she said with an innocent smile. she turned around and fell into the deep end of the pool"

drew jumped into action jumped in to the pool and saved may.

THEN GAVE HER CPR.

but this is only a long story short

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

with in the week i will put this story in DREW'S POV, then MAY'S POV. THEN FINAL CHAPTER


	2. Drew's POV

enjoy

0oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

DREW'S POV

May and i were walking down the street when she spoke

"i hate you drew" she said

"well i did win the dare" i stated. May had her normal hair green, like me, and an outfit like mine but for a girl. then i remembered how this all started

Flashback

May and i were at LaRousse city pool. i was tanning and may was swimming to her hearts content. Then about 30 minutes later a shadow was over me. I saw May smiling as me with a

happy look in her eyes,

"Drew if you do a cannonball off the highdive i will be a fangirl for a whole day" may said with her sappire eyes sparkling. I knew this bet was stupied but i wanted to see her as a fangirl.'this will

be great' i thought.

I climbed up to the high dive and did a dive'that's why it's called a high dive..lol'. May was furious

end flashback

"fine" may said. i saw her walk up to some microphone. "I LOVE YOU DREW IM YOUR NUMBER ONE FAN FOREVER!!" may screamed

'this is great' i thought while i smirked. Then we headed off to the pool that was only five minutes away.

AT THHE POOL

May walked out the changing room wearing a black bikini, matching my black swim trunks. Of course i would blush at the sight of her. but i couldn't help it. she was freakin' hot. i heard wolf whisles when may walked out, 'gosh, people still like her even though she is my fangirl with green hair. well she does like me...as a friend.

"nice swimsuit" i was just suprised i didn't studder.

oh that so much drew. that means a lot." she said with an innocent smile. she turned around, turned to fast, and fell into the deep end of the pool. she started to drown. all i saw was green dye in the pool where

she fell meaning the hair dye was coming off.

'oh no May!!' i screamed in my head.I "jumped into action" meaning diving into the pool after May who was curently at the bottem of the 9 feet deep pool. I quickly got her out before the life guards got

a chance to jump in.

I blushed as i gave her CPR.

0O0O0O0O0O0O0OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO00O0O0O0O0O0O0O00O0O0O0O00O0O0O00O0O00O0O000O0O0O0O0O0O00O0O0O0O0O0O00O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O00O0O0O0O0O0

sorry guys i know you want to know what happens to May and Drew after the CPR. but that's in the final chapter...which is going to be huge..next is May's POV of the story PLZ REVIEW.


	3. May's POV

haha i love this

o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o00o0o0

"i hate you drew" i said still remebering what happened at the pool.

"well i did win the dare" Drew shot back, he flicked his hair. I blushed

My hair was green, then my outfit was also like Drew's. I looked kinda cool.

"i don't want to be a fangirl for a whole day"

Flashback

Drew brought me to the LaRousse City pool. I decided to keep a distance so i could swim, but i mainly kept on eye on Drew while he was tanning. I blushed. About 30 minutes later i went up to Drew

i saw him sleeping so i stood there until he woke up like 10 seconds later.

"Drew if you do a cannonball off the highdive i will be a fangirl for a whole day" i said. ' haha now i can try to impress him with my hot...hot...skills that's right...heh" I made sure it looked like i was serious by

doing my DUN DUN DUN!! sparkling eyes

He climbed up the lader and did a dive. I made my self look mad on the outside but on the inside it was like a giant party'hehehe he has no idea what he's got himself into' i thought evily.

end flashback.

"Fine" I said with a fake pout on my face. i went up to a random micro phone "I LOVE YOU DREW IM YOUR NUMBER ONE FAN FOREVER!!" i screamed at the top of my lungs.Drew smirked, then flicked his hair. 'perfect Drew is falling into my trap.'

later at the pool

i wore a black bikini that matched drews swim trunks. When i went up to Drew, i heard wolf whistles in the backround, making me blush a little. ' wow people like green hair on me too?' i asked myself

when i walked up to drew he said something i can only see in my dreams

"nice swimsuit" My face flushed.

'hmm...i know what to do'i said grinning in my head. "oh thanks drew that means alot." i said i acted like i turned to fast and before i fell put one of those things on the show pokemon that has you breath under water in my mouth. i then drifted to the bottom of the 9 foot deep i opened my eyes a little to see drew swimming towards me. i blushed then put my head back. he then put me into his arms and pulled me out of the pool.

THEN GAVE ME CPR.

O0O0OO0O0O0O0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

i hope you liked it. next is final chapter which hwill be humungous. plz read my other story the read sk8ter girl


	4. end

Then gave her CPR

May woke up actig like she had no clue what happened. Drew blushed knowing that he practically kissed May. People cheered, the pool was cleaned because of the green hair dye. May and Drew decided to go to the pokemon center.

" Drew thanks for saving my life." May said.

" you're welcome May."

"so now what?"

"we get our stuff and head out on a new journey."

"cool!!" May cheered.

"But there's something else i have to say"

"What Drew" May asked

"Want to not travel as friends but as a..."

"a?"

"a um..c"

"c?"

"a couple?"

"huh? REALLY drew!" May cheered/asked

"so i guess that's a yes" Drew said then closed the gap between them they had a passinate kiss, Drew's tonque begging for entrance, wish granted, May opened her mouth a little, and Drew's tounge slide in and licked every part of her mouth he could, she did the same.It lasted for about 30 seconds. They broke a part so they can breath, only to be taken away to another world when they looked into each others eyes. They were then starting their new journey, a journey that would last forever, the journey of love! 3

2 years later (May-17 Drew- 18

Before the night begun, May and Drew traveling together, they put up a tent, cooked, then kissed each other good night. Drew wrapped his arms around May's waist, while she snuggled into his chest. There dreams where finally coming true

4 years later (May-21 Drew-22)

The kiss broke as the wedding bells rung, The doves were released, the two familes cheered. The couple had just to the pokeshipping and ikarishipping wedding just a while ago so they were there too. Drew carried May to the limo as their new life began.

4 years later (May 26, Drew 27)

first child Shuu was born.

7 years later (May 34 Drew 35

"Mommy can we get a skitty?" Asked five year old girl with brown hair with green tips, and jade colored eyes. Wearing a red dress with a rose on it.

"Maybe later today Destiny lets see what you father has to say." Said a 34 year old May Maple, but now known as May Hayden.

Later they returned to Drew's Mansion, but to May's surpise he already had a Skitty waiting for attention.

"oh thank you daddy!" cheered Destiny.

"Hey what about me Dad" asked a boy,13, who had with green hair, with some brown highlights, he had crystal eyes.

"here Shuu."Drew who was now 35 said. He handed him a new skateboard.

"Bye dad and mom" Shuu said.

"Bye, i love you" May and Drew said at the same time.

"hey Drew i have something to tell you"

"what is it May?" Drew asked while he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"i was never really drowning" she said winking and sticking out her tonque.

Drew laughed a little "i know, instead of CPR i kissed you." Drew lied, blushing

"hmph, it seemed so long ago that we were only dating."

"it's only been 15 years, and you still look perfect"

May blushed then they had another passinate kiss, May's hands traveled to Drew's neck and wrapped around, while Drew wrapped tighter around May's waist. Their tougues danced, blushed even harder, they both blushed, remembering when they were

_True love was found by a young couple_

_they shall be together forever,_

_intill all time stops for both of them, _

_then their hearts with become one and they will travel to the fortess above._

_as a couple in a shining light._

_that will glitter forever on. 3_

i hope you liked it, sorry it wasn't really long but it was sstill good, it think i will right one shots with this couple too because i'm good with fluff and Kissins scences. so i hope you enjoyed it. i might continue this story later on so stay tuned. JUST GIVE ME A REPLY IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE (; PLEASE DON'T COPY MY POEM, IT TOOK ME AWHILE TO THINK of unless you say it's bye cherryblossumanime from R&R


	5. NOT A CHAPTER STORY PREVIEW

nothing to do with this story just a preview for a story currently being made, not online yet. It will probably be up middle of september. well it's still underway so no coping title...

!!

SHORT STORY LONG!! here's the description

May was just walking down the road in her New outfit. She loved Johto already. Her and Drew ran into eachother once in a while. He traveled with a girl named Blossom (familiar name?) The only thing May didn't know is that Blossom was a fangirl in disguise, and she stole. So May loves Johto, but now will May be able to save not only a forest and town on fire, but Drew as well?

Here's questions to ask yourself

-will Drew find out Blossom is a fangirl, before it's to late?

-Will May and Drew finally be able to be together?

- Will Harley help?

-Will Max tell Dad May secret crush?

-Will May die?

-Will May quit contests?

-Will Drew get poor?

-Will Drew go nuts?

AND FINALLY

-Will Drew get kidnapped?

SOME OF THESE ARE TRUE SOME ARE NOT


End file.
